KuroTsuki drabbles
by Tsukkei
Summary: Algunos drabbles de KuroTsuki (Kuroo x Tsukishima)
1. I

La música estrepitosa sonaba a tono volumen, fruncí el ceño y me tapé los oídos. No lograba entender como Kuroo había logrado convencerme de venir aquí.

Oh, claro, ya me acuerdo, me había chantajeo con un pastel de fresas... Maldito sea ese gato astuto, aunque el pastel estaba delicioso.

— ¡Kuroo! — lo llamé y me sumergí en el tumulto de gente que saltaba como si tuviera epilepsia. Volví llamar su nombre, codeando adolescentes hormonales.

De repente una mano agarró mi brazo y me arrastró hasta la pared que quedaba cerca del armario de suministros.

— ¿¡Qui...!? — unos labios se apoderaron de los míos, besándome apasionadamente.

Le correspondí el beso aun con la música electrónica de fondo, al separamos lo miré con reproche.

— Kuroo — le lancé una mirada asesina, aunque él ni se inmutó — . Te estuve buscando, ¿Nos podemos ir?.

— Cuando admitas que soy el novio mas perfecto de todos — sonrió fanfarrón.

— Bueno, parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato — el pelinegro hizo un puchero.

— Que malo, Tsukki.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Aquí con una linda, linda serie de drabbles KuroTsuki, tenía planeado hacerla hace algún tiempo y bueno, ¡Aquí está! y me enorgullece decir que creo éste es el primer recopilatorio de drabbles KuroTsuki Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**

 **Espero les haya gustado y actualizaré dos veces por semana (creo)**

 **¡Viva el KuroTsuki! (?)**

 **atte:** Hime-chan


	2. II

Nuestro aniversario había sido unas semanas atrás, ese día había sido emocionante, intercambiamos regalos, fuimos al museo para ver dinosaurios y comimos en mi pastelería preferida, en resumen un gran día.

A Tetsuro le había regalado un brazalete de plata que tenía grabado un gato, extrañamente le había encantado, bueno tampoco puedo decir que no sea lindo, además me había costado bastante.

Ahora estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, el pelinegro había llegado de trabajar hace unas horas y se había metido en el baño con un manual de vóley, vete tú a saber qué estaría haciendo.

— Eh...¿Kei? — hablando del rey de roma — . ¿Te acuerdas de ese regalo de aniversario que te costó tanto comprar y era un objeto muy costoso?

Asentí sin entender, ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

— ¿Sí?... — se calló un momento y miró la alacena que estaba a un costado mío — ...bueno, se me fue por el retrete y atasqué el caño.

Un tic en mi ceja apareció instantáneamente y me di un facepalm mental. Me giré hacia el cajón que estaba en la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

— Kuroo — parece que se sobresaltó ya que contestó en un tartamudeo — . ¿Te conté que compré un nuevo cuchillo?

— ¿Cómo?

Luego de haberlo asesinado millones de veces en mi mente me volteé hacia él, puse mi expresión mas sombría y incliné la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Quieres verlo de cerca? — pregunté extendiendo mi brazo que sostenía un cuchillo de cocina, y con él en mano apunté a Kuroo.

— N-no...K-Kei, hay que calmarnos...ya sabes que yo... — me adelanté un paso hacia él, haciendo que la expresión en su rostro fuera de temor absoluto — . Yo...yo...¡Lo siento!

Luego de haber gritado eso salió corriendo del departamento. Bajé mi arma y suspiré, en el mundo no debía haber persona tan estúpida como lo era mi pareja.

* * *

 **Aquí otro drabble, no sé ustedes pero creo que Kei salió un poco Ooc -.-' ¡Bueno díganme que les pareció y si les gustó!**

 **atte:** Hime-chan


	3. III

El día que lo conoció no pudo quitar su vista de él, de sus ojos fríos y de color miel, ocultos por los lentes de montura negra, en el primer partido que Nekoma tuvo contra Karasuno, el número 1 siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos del número 11.

Y como si las deidades del cielo adoraran a Kuroo le otorgaron dos semanas con el rubio, bueno, más bien sería el campamento de entrenamiento de verano, pero aun así el pelinegro pensaba que era asombroso poder ver a Tsukki tan de cerca.

Y ahora, el rubio estaba más cerca de Kuroo, ya que gracias a su ingenio (o provocación) el capitán de Nekoma había logrado que Tsukishima entrenara con él y con Bokuto.

Los días habían pasado volando y al día siguiente se irían los de Karasuno, el pelinegro no quería eso, no quería perder toda comunicación con el rubio, así que decidido se convenció de confesarle sus sentimientos a ese numero 11 que le quitaba el sueño.

Y así lo hizo, el atardecer se veía de fondo y las cigarras producían sus típicos ruiditos.

— Te quiero, Tsukishima — pronunció sin más, el susodicho lo miró fijamente y a Kuroo el corazón se le empezó a romper en pequeños pedazos, bajó la mirada.

— Kuroo-san, yo... — "No" se dijo a sí mismo, tenía que mirarlo, así que levantó el rostro, sus ojos se encontraban rojizos y cristalizados, pero no lloraría, no ahora — . Lo siento, no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ahora Tsukki fue el que no lo pudo mirar, y Tetsuro lo entendió, entendió que seguramente esto era muy incómodo para Kei, se secó las posibles lágrimas y le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

— Gracias por escucharme, Tsukki — se forzó a parecer alegre y palmeó la espalda del chico — . Nos vemos en las nacionales, espero mejores esos bloqueos tuyos.

Kei lo miró sorprendido por su abrupto cambio de humor, pero aun así lo dejó pasar, eso era lo mejor, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Tetsuro no se le hubiera confesado a Kei en pleno atardecer.

Aunque Kuroo supiese eso, no pudo evitar llorar cuando se encontró solo y tampoco el que su corazón se marchitara.

 _"Jamás voy a poder alcanzarte, no voy a poder hacer que me mires con estrellas en los ojos y menos que me digas que me amas, pero aun así, yo te voy a seguir queriendo, Tsukki; soñando por el día que pueda alcanzarte es éste cielo tan injusto."_

* * *

 **¡Hey! Aquí tienen otro drabble más, espero les haya gustado, ya quería escribir algo triste, me encanta el drama y que los personajes sufran(? XD**

 **atte:** Hime-chan


	4. IV

— Tsukki...

— ¿Qué?

— Te amo.

— Yo no.

— Pero aun así eres mi novio — sonrió radiantemente.

— Me secuestras y me apuntas con un arma en la sien, ¿Piensas que hubiese podido negarme?

— ¿Qué dices, Tsukki?

— Voy a reportarlo a la policía.

Tomé el celular y marqué el número de los uniformados.

— ¿Lo haces en serio? ¡Espera! ¡Tsukki, Tsukki, No! ¿Acaso estás enojado por algo?

Le mandé una mirada furtiva.

— Eso es un sí, pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Es por qué rompí esa estatuilla de dinosaurio?

— ¿Qué dices?, para nada, ya sabes que esa estatuilla no me costó nada conseguirla y no me gasté mis ahorros en ella — contesté con evidente sarcasmo.

— Tsukki, no eres bueno mintiendo, se te nota a millas.

— Y tú eres patético, se te nota a millas.

Me plantó un beso en los labios.

— Pero aun así me amas.

— Hola, ¿Policía?

— ¡Tsukkiiii!

* * *

 **¡Odín! Ésto se me ocurrió cuando estaba de camino a la escuela, así que cuando llegué me puse a escribir como posesa(? jajaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me gustó bastante XD**

 **atte:** Hime-chan


	5. V

Le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz y le rogué a un dios que no conozco, me mantuve alerta y escuché la radio; mis manos frías se calentaban con el fuego de la estufa, y sostenía su foto en mis manos, llorando en las noches y preparado para lo que podría pasar.

Extrañaba sus cabellos rubios y cortos, su mueca de disgusto ante mis provocaciones, las arrugas entre sus cejas y su aterciopelada voz. Algunas veces deseaba que hubiera elegido un trabajo menos peligroso, que la guerra no hubiera sucedido y que por una vez más pudiera tomar sus manos entre las mías.

Y un día, antes del amanecer, acostado con los ojos abiertos sin poder dormir, escuché el ruido de los nudillos contra la puerta de madera, con las manos temblando de miedo bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta, encontrando frente a mí a mi peor pesadilla. Un hombre uniformado me saludó formalmente y se inclinó ligeramente, dándome su más sentido pésame, luego colocó una carta y un telegrama en mis manos. Se marchó tan rápido como apareció.

Mis piernas fallaron y me apoyé en la puerta, con esas tres palabras rondando por mi mente _"muerto en acción",_ los ríos salados cayeron de mis ojos y sentí mi alma desvanecerse, mi corazón ser aplastado por la desesperación y el llanto atorarse en mi garganta.

La carta era de Kei, la había escrito y nunca pudo enviarla, relataba su día a día y cómo le estaba yendo, pero el _postdata_ del final hizo que me acurrucara en el suelo y soltara un sollozo desgarrador.

 _"Te prometo que cuando vuelva cocinaré caballa a la parrilla, como a ti te gusta. Te amo, Tetsuro, cuídate. Yo ganaré la guerra por ti."_

* * *

 **¡OKAY! Ayer me sentí súper inspirada y no pude dejar de escribir, así que empezaré a subir drabbles más seguido, pero dejando eso de lado...**

 **¡EN UN DRABBLE TSUKIKURO! ¡UN TSUKIKURO! ¡NUESTRO TSUKKI UKE AHORA ES UN SEME! XD**

 **Ya, dejo de gritar, pero mientras escribía pensé: "Hay que darle mas material al TsukiKuro(?" jajaja y salió esto XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	6. VI

Apoyado en la ventana que reflejaba un día lluvioso, pasé imagen tras imagen en mi cámara profesional, hoy había estado teniendo una sesión hasta tarde y todavía no había mirado las fotos. Mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más, foto tras foto, analicé cada una y sentí mi sangre hervir... ese maldito.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número del tipo que me hastiaba. A los tres tonos contestó.

— ¡¿Acaso te caíste de tu cama al nacer?! ¡Porquería inmunda! — le grité al teléfono, o más a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Tsukki! — respondió feliz, espero lo atropelle un auto — . ¿No me digas que ya viste mi obra maestra?

— ¿Obra maestra? Enserio eres estúpido, ahora voy a tener que rehacer las fotos de vuelta-le comenté con fastidio — . Y debido a tu "obra maestra" yo tendrás sexo en lo que resta del año.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es-! — le corté y suspiré con cansancio.

Volví a mirar la cámara, y fruncí el ceño, el estúpido de Kuroo aparecía detrás de todas las tomas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había logrado hacer eso.

* * *

 **No hay mucho que decir, pero mi café es muy inspirador, creo que que es amigo de doña Inspiración(? okno, no me hagan caso XD**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	7. VII

Me columpié lentamente en la hamaca del pequeño parque, los rayos del sol se ocultaban tras una montaña en la lejanía.

Miré el diploma que sostenía en mi mano y sonreí ligeramente al ver acercarse a Kuroo con dos vasos de café en sus manos, llegó hasta mí y extendió uno de ellos, lo acepté gustoso; los días fríos se presentaban en Miyagi.

—Gracias—murmuré y tomé un sorbo del líquido caliente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Kuroo se sentó en el columpio de al lado y agarró mi mano, resguardándola en el bolsillo de su campera.

—Kei...—me llamó con voz suave.

—Dime...—hace sólo unos minutos había terminado mi vida como estudiante de preparatoria y empezaría la universidad.

—Tengo algo que proponerte, ya que cumpliste la mayoría de edad y eso...

—Mientras no sea nada sexual o algo sadomasoquista, te escucho—lo miré con una mueca.

Él asintió, nervioso—...Yo...—hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente—. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?—preguntó rápidamente mirándome intensamente.

Lo miré sorprendido, pero sonreí y asentí múltiples veces, Kuroo se levantó de la hamaca, llevándome con él, y me abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—Es un siempre—respondí y correspondí a su abrazo.

* * *

 **Se me hace tan natural escribir fanfics fluff de ellos, como que no puedo evitarlo, ya que bueno, el fluff y el drama son mis dos géneros favoritos XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	8. VIII

En otoño íbamos a tomar café, y caminábamos por las calles coloreadas de rojo y amarillo. Veíamos películas y luego comentábamos de ellas, esperábamos pacientemente a que llegaran las vacaciones de invierno y hacíamos planes para poder disfrutarlas al máximo.

En invierno nos tomábamos de las manos y Kuroo envolvía su bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, diciendo que no quería que me enfermara. Había veces en las que yo iba a Tokyo y me hospedaba en el departamento de Tetsuro, nos acurrucábamos en la cama o en el sofá, acomodaba mi espalda contra su pecho y él acariciaba mis cabellos suavemente, mientras hablábamos de temas triviales.

En primavera disfrutábamos de las flores y sus fragancias. Kuroo siempre se empeñaba en ir a una pradera en la cual rebosaban girasoles en todo su resplandor, y yo siempre le regalaba un ramo de aquellas flores, sonrojado y mirando a un lado; él me sostenía entre sus brazos y me susurraba que me amaba.

En verano íbamos a la playa acompañados de Bokuto y Akaashi. Nos bañábamos en las aguas termales y comíamos sandía sentados en la casa de hospedaje, mientras que nos agarrábamos de las manos y Kuroo hacia círculos en mis palmas con su dedo pulgar.

Disfrutábamos cada día, cada estación, cada momento y cada año, los atesorábamos y los guardábamos en nuestra memoria, esperando disfrutar de otras cuatro estaciones juntos.

* * *

 **¡Hey! No he estado muy activa pero todo se debe a que me he obsesionado con el rol y lo único que he estado haciendo estos días es eso, y para los que siguen mi obra _"Colorblind Soulmate"_ aviso que ya me estoy poniendo a escribir el capítulo cuatro, así que puede que suba en ésta semana.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo drabble.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	9. IX

Cuando todo falla y Tsukishima siente que el mundo no puede ser peor, cuando eso pasa Kuroo siempre le ofrece su mano a Kei, y con voz dulce le pregunta _"¿Bailamos?",_ el rubio siempre acepta y aunque le pise los pies al pelinegro, éste nunca se queja, sino que sigue bailando al compás de una música imaginaria.

A Kei le encanta cuando Kuroo hace eso, lo hace sentir querido y su corazón busca ansiosamente devolverle cada detalle a Tetsuro, así que cuando el pelinegro siente que todo falla y que el mundo se derrumba a sus pies, Tsukishima está ahí, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, no dejándolo caer y susurrándole un _"¿Recuerdas...?",_ contándole los momentos que Kuroo estuvo para Kei y llenándolo con recuerdos que alegraron la vida de ambos.

Kuroo tiene a Kei y Kei tiene a Kuroo. Se tienen entre ellos y pelean contra el mundo cuando las cosas salen mal.

* * *

¡Hey! Aquí otro drabble, éste es el último pre-escrito (?) sí que puede que tarde un rato en subir otro drabble.

Espero les haya gustado.

atte: Tsukkei


	10. X

El pelinegro puso la leña en el fuego y se frotó las manos, esperando a que la cabaña se calentara aunque sea un poco.

Era su tercer aniversario de casados con Kei y ambos decidieron pasarla en las montañas; alquilaron una cabaña, querían estar a solas y que nadie los interrumpiera (como en ocasiones anteriores).

Kuroo podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo y sonrió al pensar en el tiempo que llevaba junto a Tsukki. Aún se podía acordar la razón del rubio para casarse en invierno…

« _—Odio el verano, hace mucho calor y no me gusta sudar—le dijo, con el ceño fruncido_ — _. Además, empezamos a salir por estas fechas…_ »

Kuroo todavía podía recordar su lindo sonrojo y las quejas que soltó cuando el pelinegro lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos. Rió levemente ante los recuerdos y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó una voz detrás de él, Tetsuro no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

—De la vez que casi me echas de la casa por comer tu pedazo de shortcake—Kei, quien se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, se sonrojó ligeramente e hizo un mohín.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía de poder ver ese rostro en las mañanas cuando abría los ojos y en las noches cuando los cerraba.

El mayor se levantó ligeramente del sofá y agarró de la cintura a Tsukishima, quien cayó sentado en el regazo de Kuroo.

—Feliz aniversario, Kei.

—Feliz aniversario para ti también, Tetsuro—el rubio llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas del mencionado y le besó la nariz.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

 **¡Lo siento! ¡No he actualizado en un montón de tiempo! Pero estuve ocupada (ya empecé la escuela, y parece que a los profesores les gusta torturarme), y la inspiración no me llegaba -.-'**

 **Aun así, espero que les haya gustado el drabble.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	11. XI

Si Tsukishima tuviera que elegir un día en el que hubiera sido de lo más feliz, estaba seguro que sería esa vez hace trece años.

Cuando aún era un estudiante de preparatoria y su único problema eran los exámenes (y ni siquiera eso, porque los aprobaba sin problema).

Era el día de su cumpleaños, y cierto pelinegro (con el que llevaba dándose buenas migas desde hace tiempo atrás) se enteró de aquello.

Aunque Kei no está seguro de si el momento más feliz fue ver a Kuroo allí, con globos en las manos y esperándolo en la salida del colegio, o el pastel de fresas que le entregó nada más verlo.

Fuera cual fuera, luego de ese momento hubieron muchos otro recuerdos felices y todos protagonizados principalmente por el pelinegro.

Y aún hoy, con treinta años sobre él, Kei estaba seguro que todavía le faltaban muchos momentos por vivir con Tetsuro.


	12. XII

Kuroo se arrepentía, sentía la opresión en el pecho, de culpa y de dolor.

Kuroo se arrepentía de no haber aceptado aquella confesión dada por su querido Tsukki.

Se lamentaba el haberlo abandonado, el haberse dejado guiar los prejuicios de la sociedad y no haber aceptado esos sentimientos que florecieron en su pecho debido al rubio.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ya no podía abrazarlo cuando las lágrimas espesas salieron de sus ojos aquella vez.

Ya no podía responder todos los mensajes que ignoró.

Y más importante que todo aquello que nunca pudo hacer y siempre quiso, estaba el no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sufría el de lentes.

De no haberse preocupado por esos moretones que muchas veces le había visto en los brazos.

Y si tan sólo hubiera llegado un momento antes, si tan sólo le hubiera dirigido un simple "hola", si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo...

Tsukishima no estaría allí, dentro del ataúd y con flores blancas entre sus delgados dedos, demasiado delgados para ser de una persona viva.

Aunque Tsukishima ya no estaba vivo, y sus dedos delgados y blanquecinos no eran más que un prueba de todo lo que Kuroo pudo hacer y no hizo.

Sí, Kuroo se arrepentía...


	13. XIII

Había sido un impulso, sólo eso y ahora se encontraba allí.

Sentado en la cama de Kuroo y con éste mirándolo socarronamente.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?—pregunté hastiado.

—Oh, vamos, no te enojes—el pelinegro se acercó a mí—. Aunque lo niegues ambos sabemos que quieres volver a hacerlo.

Se preguntarán de qué estaba hablando este bobo y eso es del hecho que hace tan sólo unos momentos me había encontrado usando su chaqueta de Nekoma ¡Y es que no era mi culpa! tenía frío y olía tan bien, como a Kuroo y Kuroo siempre huele bien…

En fin, el idiota lo había creído gracioso y se había reído un muy largo rato, y si por mí fuera ya lo habría golpeado hasta la muerte, aunque me sentía demasiado avergonzado para eso.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?—dije y volteé mi rostro hacia un costado, evitando mirar su cara.

Escuché una pequeña risa y luego una mano me sostuvo del mentón, haciendo gentilmente que lo mirase.

—Estoy muy feliz por lo que has hecho, eso significa que me deseas y me encanta saber eso—susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, y cuando sentí su respiración tan cerca inevitablemente cerré los ojos.

Me besó lentamente y casi me sentí desfallecer, hacía más de un mes que no teníamos este tipo de contacto y me estaba exasperando.

—Eres muy lindo.

—Y tú muy idiota.

* * *

 **Han pasado 84 años...**

 **Okno, lo siento, tardé medio año en actualizar (¡Y sólo son drabbles!) pero tengo muchas excusas y dudo que les importe así que pasemos a lo importante...**

 **Un drabble soso, pero lindo(?) espero les haya gustado y tal vez, ¡tal vez! suba mañana ;3**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	14. XIV

A Kuroo le gustaba la piel de Tsukishima, tan blanca y suave. Tan distinta a la suya.

Le gustaba cuando los delgados dedos de Kei recorrían su pecho, en una caricia íntima e inocente.

Le gustaba sus ondulados cabellos rubios que le hacían cosquillas en la mañana, luego de haberse dormido pegados.

También adoraba todas las sonrisas que le dedicaba, aquellas emocionadas cuando hablaba de las cosas que más le gustaban, las provocativas que trataban de hacerlo enojar; las eróticas a mitad del sexo o esas adormilas cuando se despertaba.

En verdad, Kuroo amaba cada gesto y parte del cuerpo de Kei. Lo amaba incondicionalmente.


End file.
